A Warriors Destiny
by dman12656
Summary: Hiccup must face test to become the one. To defeat Lord Volemort LOL just kidding he must defeat ... gotta read it to find out hahahahaha


The First Time

** Astrid...? **

Hiccup woke up to Toothless growling at something or _someone. _He sat up and wished he'd woken up sooner because there was his girlfriend Astrid kissing his cousin Snotlout. He felt betrade. He spoke in a whisper in dragonese to Toothless and said " I'm awake and send snolout out but not Astrid. " Toothless walked toward snotlout as Hiccup laid his head down pretending to be asleep. Snotlout looked up and saw Toothless coming at him. He ran out of the room screaming " MOMMY MOMMY " Hiccup sat up and just said "Why Astrid Why." She didn't know what he meant untill after Hiccup pushed passed her and left. she thought _What if Hiccup saw us._ **WITH HICCUP. **He was heading to the cliff with Toothless to go to Crescent Grotto. This was the first time he felt pain _real _pain. " All right bud lets do this " Hiccup said bringing his dragon into a nose dive/barrel role. " wooooohooooooooo!" Toothless shouted in dragonese and spit out a purple flame-like ball. They landed on the peak on Crestent Grotto just 30 seconds after that. " I'm gonna see if i can find and new dragons!" shouted Hiccup "

**WITH ASTRID. " **Why Snotlout." Fishlegs said to the panicked Mommy whispering hiding viking. " I dont know she was standing there impatiently an-." Started Snotlout " "Why were you in his house any way." Tuffnut said " Um i have permishen too i'm his cousin" Snotlout said standing up from a bush Fishlegs and Tuffnut ran for there lives " Hey where you going" shouted Snotlout turning around to face a mad Nadder accompined with her even angry rider Astrid. " Oh h- hi h h hh- Astri-d" He managed to squel out.** WITH HICCUP **" Tooooooothlleeeeesssssssss." Hiccup managed to scream. With that Toothless was faster than _himself flying._ Toothless found him lying on the ground with 2 ribs ripped out. "Toothless" Hiccup said weakly " Toothless shot up 4 fire balls. Then 3 and some gas shot back. " Hiccup. Dont worry Ruff,n,Tuff Astrid Fishlegs and Snotlout are coming. Oh wait." He shot up one more "So is gobber with his boneknapper so i can have a ride home." "Thanks" said Hiccup while spitting blood up. Toothless got a large leave and put on Hiccup's chest. **WITH THE GANG.** "Okay were are the Stormfly." Whispered Astrid to her Nadder. 5 minutes later Toothless was wating at the peak and was making everyone follow him "Where is he." Astrid said almost in teas. At that moment they reached Hiccup Astrid burst into tears at the sight of Hiccup's pale and almost life less body. ( Gobber was there.) " I'll take him and Toothless back you 4 follow." said Gobber Back at Berk Hiccup was in surgery since this is like the 10th century they have no numbing suplys but luckily Hiccup was uncoinus Astrid was sprwalled on the floor bawling. While toothless was wrapping his wings around her. Astrid wasnt the only one crying Gobber and Stoik were crying too. But silently well at least Stiok was.30 mintues later the doctor said you can go in the room Astrid and Stoik were the first two in there Astrid was critizing herself for this was her fault. _Or was it? _Hiccup had woken up and was greiving in iturnal pain. Astrid started crying agian and Hiccup forgave relizing that she would never kiss an oger. " I love you Astrid." Hiccup managed to gasp out. " Shhhhhhhhh you need to sleep." Astrid encoraged and Hiccup drifted to sleep. **IN HICCUPS** **DREAM**_ " Astrid No!" Hiccup shouted at the sight of Astrid getting knocked down by a black ghostly dragon with blood red eyes. " Toothless now." Toothless shot a purple fire ball at the dragon to get its attention. Hiccup ran to Astrid making sure she was okay. " Are you okay Astrid." " Yea i- i'm fine just shooken up." " I would expect you to be." Astrid stood up and fell back down " Ow my ankel I-I think i twisted it." (Oh god.) Just then every thing stopped the fires stoped the sun was shining. Hiccup stood up and **BANG!**_ Hiccup sat upright and screamed but fell on his pillow because the tense pain. " Shhhhhh Its okay Hiccup Im here Gobbers her you Dad's here everyone in the village is here." Astrid said a tad bit worried. " Thanks. Astrid." Hiccup said. And was going to kiss her but, she stoped him. " Sorry Hiccup not in this condition." Astrid said "I'll remember that." Hiccup said back and fell back to sleep. " Wh-." Astrid said but was cut off. By Hiccup falling back to sleep Stiok and Gobber laughed. " Ahh young love." Gobber said. A few weeks later. "Morning Astrid." Hiccup said waking up agian in the Hospital. " Morning! And HAPPY BIRTHYDAY!" She shouted and carefully hugged him trying with all the strength in her body not to sqeeze hug and kiss the boy. " Thanks." Hiccup said standing up. "No down boy." she said to Hiccup like she was talking to a dragon." Hey I'm okay the dr. said i could get up and use the bathroom." Hiccup shot back. " Oh." Astrid said trying not to burst out laughing. He went to the bathroom and Astrid started talking to her Mom and Dad. "AHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed from inside the bathroom. Astrid ran over to the bathroom covered her eyes and went in. " Whats wrong Astrid." said very worrided. " 1 you can take your hands off your eyes and 2 A terrible terror scared the poop out of me. Astrid giggled. Hiccup laughed at what he said and left the room with Astrid. " Well." Astrid said akwardly as everyone was staring at Hiccup and Astrid. "Alright." Stiok said clapping his hands " Everyone out. Even you Astrid." He said looking at the blonde Viking girl.


End file.
